Druid
Classes Basic Features Base Attack: 3/4 Base Saves: Good Fortitude / Poor Reflex / Good Will Hit-Die: D8 Skill Points: 4 (Athletics, Biology, Craft, Geology, Listen, Spellcraft, Spot, Stealth, Survival) Proficiencies: Druid Weapons / Light and Medium Armor Initiative: Dexterity or Wisdom Level Progression Spell Progression Class Features Shapeshift at level 1, choose one of the three forms presented below: predator, ruminant, or scavenger. changing to your alternate form is a full round supernatural action. the druid cannot cast spells in this form. gain scent. (all damage values are for a medium size druid) Predator Form: Basic: +4 enhancement to Str, increase natural armor by 4, land speed 40, bite attack for 1d6 Boon 1: Mobility Improved: +6 enhancement to Str, increase natural armor by 6, land speed 50, bite attack for 1d8, 2 claw attacks for 1d6 Boon 2: +10 Combat Awareness Greater: +8 enhancement to Str, increase natural armor by 8, land speed 50, bite attack for 1d10, 2 claw attacks for 1d8, 2 rake attacks for 1d4 (usable only when in a grapple or if the druid possesses the pounce ability) Boon 3: Pounce Dire: +10 enhancement to Str, increase natural armor by 10, land speed 60, bite attack for 2d6, 2 claw attacks for 1d10, 2 rake attacks for 1d4 Ferocious: +12 enhancement to Str, increase natural armor by 12, land speed 60, bite attack for 2d8, 2 claw attacks for 2d6, 2 rake attacks for 1d4 Ruminant Form (increase size by one step): Basic: +2 enhancement to Str, increase natural armor by 4, land speed 50, gore attack for 1d6 Boon 1: Run Improved: +4 enhancement to Str, increase natural armor by 8, land speed 60, gore attack for 1d8, 2 hoof attacks for 1d4 Boon 2: +10 Escape Greater: +6 enhancement to Str, increase natural armor by 12, land speed 70, gore attack for 1d10, 2 hoof attacks for1d4 Boon 3: Augment Critical- 19/x3 Dire: +8 enhancement to Str, increase natural armor by 16, land speed 80, gore attack for 2d8, 2 hoof attacks for 1d6 Ferocious: +10 enhancement to Str, increase natural armor by 20, land speed 90, gore attack for 2d10, 2 hoof attacks for 1d6 Scavenger Form (decrease size by 1 step): Basic: +4 enhancement to Dex, increase natural armor by 2, gain climb and swim speeds 20, bite attack for 1d4 Boon 1: Weapon Finesse Improved: +6 enhancement to Dex, increase natural armor by 4, gain climb and swim speeds 20, bite attack for 1d6, +1d6 sudden strike Boon 2: +10 Acrobatics Greater: +8 enhancement to Dex, increase natural armor by 6, gain climb and swim speeds 30, bite attack for 1d8, +3d6 sudden strike Boon 3: hide in plain sight Dire: +12 enhancement to Dex, increase natural armor by 8, gain climb and swim speeds 30, bite attack for 1d10, +5d6 sudden strike Ferocious: +16 enhancement to Dex, increase natural armor by 10, gain climb and swim speeds 40, bite attack for 1d12, +7d6 sudden strike Fast Shapeshift: at 2nd level the druid may now shapeshift as a move action. Swift Shapeshift: ' at 3rd level the druid may now shapeshift as a swift action '''Improved Shapeshift: ' while in predator, scavenger, or ruminant form the druid gains +2 to fortitude and reflex saves. '''Greater Shapeshift: while in predator, scavenger, or ruminant for the druid gains the uncanny dodge ability. Dire Shapeshift: ''' at level 14, while in predator, scavenger, or ruminant form, the druid gains DR 1/-. '''Ferocious Shapeshift: at level 18, the druid gains +4 to Fortitude and Reflex, Improved Uncanny Dodge, and DR 3/- Wild Empathy: Functions as the persuade skill, except the druid rolls a D20 and adds her druid level + Charisma modifier. Only works on creatures of Int less than three. you take a -4 penalty an this check if the creature is not of the animal subtype. Nature Sense: +2 on Survival and Biology checks Orisons: as long as the druid possesses her spiritual focus, she may use these minor magical abilities at will. Detect Magic, Flare, Guidance, Know Direction, Light, Mending, Purify Comestibles, Resistance, Stabilize Woodland Stride: starting at 2nd level, a druid may move though any sort of natural undergrowth at her normal speed and without taking any damage or other impairment. magically created undergrowth affects them normally. Trackless Step: Starting at 3rd level the druid adds their class level to the DC for someone to track her. Venom Immunity: at 9th level the druid gains a +4 to saves against poison. Elemental Attunement: at level 11 the druid choose and element (earth, water, air or fire), the druid gains +1 caster level to spells of the chosen element. This bonus increases by +1 every 4 levels after. Thousand Faces: at level 13 the druid gains the ability to alter her form, appearing as another creature of the same type and basic body structure. Timeless Body: at 15th level, the druid no longer takes ability score penalties due to aging and cannot be magically aged. Any penalties she ay have already incurred remain in place. bonuses still accrue, and the druid still dies of old age when her time is up. Elemental Fury: Elemental form based on chosen element from Elemental Attunement. at the end of each round spent in this form, druid must make a Will save (DC 15 +1/ round spent in Elemental Fury or Greater Elemental Fury form that day), or gain 1 negative level. the druid gains the Spirit subtype (and the elemental subtype appropriate to their form), receives a perfection bonus to AC equal to 1/2 their class level + 2, DR 5/-, a +8 fortification bonus to AC against confirmation rolls, 2 slam attacks at 2d6 damage (for medium druids), a +8 perfection bonus on Fortitude and Reflex saves, and FH 1. they also receive other bonuses from their element type. it is a swift action to enter this form. the druid cannot cast spells in this form. Air: +16 Dex, +4 Str, hover speed 50, 20% concealment. Earth: +20 Str, -2 Dex, +2 Con, natural armor increases by 2, earthglide, stability boost +4, tremorsense 50. Fire: +10 Str, +10 Dex, immunity to fire, ER 10 (cold, electricity, and sonic), +1d6 fire damage to all melee attacks, 1d6 fire damage to creatures that strike the druid with natural weapons. Water: +12 Str, +8 Dex, swim speed 60, Evasion 20, malleable form Greater Elemental Fury: at the end of each round spent in Greater Elemental Fury form, druid must make a Will save (DC 20 +1/ round spent in Elemental Fury or Greater Elemental fury form that day) or receive 1 negative level. the druid increases size by one step, gains the spirit subtype (and the elemental subtype appropriate to their form), receives a perfection bonus to AC equal to 1/2 their class level +2, DR 10/-, a +8 fortification bonus to AC against confirmation rolls, 2 slam attacks at 3d6 damage (for medium druids), a +10 perfection bonus on Fortitude and Reflex saves, and FH 3. they also receive bonuses from their element type. it is a swift action to enter this form. the druid cannot cast spells in this form. Air: +22 Dex, +8 Str, hover speed 100, 20% concealment, Telekinesis (as the PHB spell) 1/rd as a swift action (using class level for BA, and Dex for the ability modifier, and adding the appropriate size modifier from the druids current size). Earth: +30 Str, -4 Dex, +4 Con, natural armor increases by 2, earthglide, stability boost +8, tremorsense 100, Sudden Stalagmite (as the spell) 1/rd as a swift action. Fire: +14 Str, +16 Dex, absorb fire (heal damage equal to 1/3 the amount of damage the fire would deal), ER 20 (cold, electricity, and sonic), +3d6 fire damage to all melee attacks, 3d6 fire damage to creatures that strike the druid with natural weapons, Explosive Cascade (as the spell) 1/rd as a swift action. Water: +18 Str, +12 Dex, swim speed 120, Evasion 40, malleable form, Drown (as the spell) 1/rd as a swift action.